


We Are the Champions

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Girl in Green [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014 Quidditch World Cup at Patagonian Desert.  No one will miss this for the world. Harry decides to invite John Watson to join her, the Holmeses and the Weasleys. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter. Female Harry Potter. The second in Girl in Green series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

**We Are the Champions  
**

Chapter I

 

Dr. John Hamish Watson had seen many strange things in his life. It came naturally because of his association with Sherlock Holmes, the one and only Consulting Detective in the world. John had been kidnapped by the British Government and strapped with bomb by crazy consulting criminal. He also witnessed his best friend’s death and lived miserably for about a year until the said best friend returned from the fake death. Reconciliation wasn’t that easy but in the end, they managed to go through it. But this...was beyond everything he had believed.

It was begun at 9 July 2014. The day after Brazil versus Germany football match of the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The game ended in a shocking loss for Brazil with Germany scored 7-1 against Brazil. John couldn’t believe it. No one could believe it. He and Greg spent half an hour analyzing the match before an annoyed Sherlock put the end to their discussion.

“Your murderer is the son in law,” Sherlock announced imperiously and turned to leave. “Boring!” he muttered.

John and Greg rolled their eyes.

“See you later, Greg.” He said before leaving.

They bantered during their way home to 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock stopped dead in his track.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

His best friend didn’t answer. Sherlock rounded up the stairs. John followed him.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock demanded at his elder brother.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft inclined his head. “John.”

“Mycroft!”

Mycroft sighed. “Did you forget about our little trip every four years?” he drawled.

“Ah,” Sherlock responded and glanced briefly at John.

What was that?

“He isn’t-“ Sherlock began.

“He is your associate, Sherlock,” Mycroft cut him.

John frowned. What was going on here?

“That’s enough for them.” Mycroft said.

“Does Harry put you to this?” Sherlock asked.

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed. But before he had a chance to reply, a new voice interrupted. “Hello, everyone.”

John turned to the newcomer.

It was Harry. John had met her before. He was surprised when he found out that Mycroft was married but since Mycroft got amnesia at that time and didn’t even remember his own wife, they didn’t talk much. He had pictured Harry like those ladies he saw on TV period drama. Harry came as surprise though. She was young, pretty and cheerful. A contradiction to Mycroft’s personality. Mycroft regained his memories a few days later and they never met again.

“How are you, John?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied automatically.

Mycroft got up from the sofa so his wife could sit there.

Harry smiled at her husband before she turned to address them. “I’m here because I want to invite you to join us to Quidditch World Cup.”

“What?” John asked.

“Sign this please and I will explain everything to you.” Harry said.

John stared at the paper suspiciously. It was an agreement that he wouldn’t in any way possible tell the others about the information he was going to get.

“Hurry up,” Sherlock ordered. He was too impatient for his own good.

John glared at his best friend but he signed the paper anyway. The ink was red. Really weird. He never knew that people signed official and legal document with red ink.

“Excellent,” Harry said and then proceeded to tell John about magical world which was absolutely ridiculous. Had Sherlock put Harry for prank?

“You’re joking, right?” he asked.

“No,” Harry replied.

She took out something. A wand, John’s mind supplied.

Harry waved her wand and the coffee table started to float. She waved her wand again and the table transformed into rabbit. She waved the wand for the last time and the rabbit returned to its original form.

“It’s impossible,” he insisted.

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,” Sherlock said pompously.

“You’re so calm about this,” John said. Sherlock was a man of science. If anything, Sherlock should freak out and start demanding information and explanation.

“I got years of experience,” Sherlock replied.

“The paper you signed guarantee that you won’t be able to tell anyone about magic,” Harry said. “You’re bound by the law.”

Not that he was going to. People would think that he was crazy if he started spouting about magic.

“We shall take our leave then,” Mycroft said.

Harry linked her right arm into the crook of Mycroft’s left arm and in the blink of eye, they disappeared.

John turned to his best friend. “They’re gone!” he exclaimed.

“Apparation,” Sherlock muttered.

His mind latched into the first thing he remembered. “I can’t go to this Quidditch World Cup! I have work tomorrow!” John protested.

“Mycroft already take care of it.” Sherlock replied.

John threw up his arms in resignation. He was still processing the information. Magical world. Entire society hidden out there. For obvious reason of course. John understood and had witnessed many case of man’s selfishness. He could imagine what would happen if non magical folk found out about wizard and their magical ability. The mutant discrimination in X-Men movies would pale in comparison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The day finally came. They went to Mycroft’s house in Clermont Square at dawn.

Sherlock knocked the door three times and stated his name clearly. “Sherlock Holmes.” He then put his palm on the small crook next to the door.

“John Watson,” John said, following Sherlock’s action. He had encountered this before but thought nothing of it. John merely thought that it was some kind of security system that Mycroft used to protect his house.

The door’s opened.

Sherlock and John stepped in.

Harry met them halfway in the living room. While the house was called Grimmauld Place Number 12, it was actually five townhouses that were knocked down to create bigger house.

“Hello, Sherlock, John.” She smiled at them. “Are both of you ready to go?”

Sherlock grunted.

“Err...yeah,” John replied.

“The portkey will activate in fifteen minutes,” Harry informed them. “Have a seat then. I have to check the children.”

Sherlock plopped into the sofa. John sat anxiously next to him.

“Sherlock, John. How nice of you to join them,” Mycroft showed up a moment later. He wore his usual three piece suit.

John shrugged then he frowned. “I thought you disliked sport.” John had asked Sherlock about Quiddicth but his friend only replied that it was game played by wizards on the broom.

“My wife and children are very fond of Quidditch,” Mycroft replied.

“Whipped,” Sherlock muttered, smirking at his brother.

John elbowed his best friend.

“What was that for?” Sherlock whined.

John sighed. Honestly, Sherlock was such a child sometimes.

Harry showed up with four children in tow. Three boys and one girl who obviously inherited her feature. John guessed their age range from fourteen to nine which made Harry older than she looked.

The children brightened at the sight of their uncle. “Uncle Sherlock!” they chorused. “Uncle John is here too!”

“We’ve heard so much about you and Uncle Sherlock,” the little girl said. She was really pretty with dark hair and light blue eyes.

“I hope it’s a good story,” John said.

“The best story ever,” one of the boys said. He was very handsome. He also had mischievous smile on his face.

“This is my godson, Teddy,” Harry said.

Teddy grinned and his hair turned from black to blond.

John gaped at him.

“I’m Metamorphagus,” Teddy said. “I can change my appearance anytime I like.”

“James,” Harry said again.

The boy with mischievous smile waved his hand.

“Albus or Al,” Harry continued.

Al smiled shyly. The child was the only one who had Harry’s green eyes. He was also the most adorable boy ever.

“And Lily,” Harry finished.

Lily smiled.

“Nice to meet all of you.” John said.

“Are we ready to leave now?” Harry asked her children.

“Yes!” They shouted enthusiastically.

“Good.” She held out an old hat.

Mycroft, Sherlock and the children touched the rim of the hat.

Sherlock nudged him.

John touched the old hat too. Three adults and four children...standing and touching an old hat. Well, John had experienced weirder thing before.

“We’ll leave in 5..4..3..2...1!”

It was a very odd experience. John felt his body was squeezed in every way possible. The sensation stopped suddenly.

Harry shuddered. “I never like Portkey,” she muttered.

Mycroft and Sherlock looked perfectly fine though.

John stared around him in confusion. They were in the desert and he could see the snow on the peak of the mountains.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Welcome to Patagonia desert,” Mycroft replied.

 

 

** Author’s Note: **

****

Hi! I’ve finished writing this story but because I’m sleepy now I decided to type the rest of the story tomorrow. This is a short fic which tell about 2014 Quidditch World Cup. I want to write this since JK Rowling post about this.

Since the children are Harry and Mycroft’s they take after their parents which mean Lily will have dark hair instead of red. I also moved forward Harry’s Potter time line.

Anyway, if Mycroft is going to propose to Harry during Christmas, where do you think is the romantic place to do it in London/UK and how to propose without being cheesy since this is Mycroft after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel, TV series, wiki and other sources.

**We Are the Champions**

 

Chapter II

 

Patagonian desert was a desert located primarily in Argentina and was the seventh largest desert in the world. The region was only sparsed populated and thus it was chosen as the venue for 2014 Quidditch World Cup.

“But...we were in London just a few seconds ago!” he said in disbelief.

“Very astute, John.” Sherlock muttered sarcastically.

He glared at his best friend. Sherlock wasn’t helping at all.

“Mrs. Potter,” someone said.

Harry turned. “Oh, hello, Lionel,” she said.

The young man smiled at her. “Welcome to Argentina, Mrs. Potter,” he said. “I’m Lionel Alvarez,” he introduced himself.

“Lionel is senior officer at sport department of the Argentinean Council of Magic.” Harry said.

“This way, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Holmes.” Lionel led them all the way to their tent.

All the tents looked truly magical.

“Thank you, Lionel.” Harry said.

“I must take my leave now. I hope all of you enjoy your stay in Argentina,” Lionel inclined his head and disappeared from their sight.

Harry sighed.

The children snickered.

“Must be fans of Mother,” James commented.

“Well, this is our tent.” Harry said.

John looked at the tent. There were eight of them. While the tent looked magical, could all of them fit inside it?

“Let’s see what they have provided for us.” James muttered.

The teen was the first who walked inside, followed by his siblings.

“Let’s go, John.” Sherlock said.

The tent was charmed so it was larger inside than it appeared on the outside.

“We’re having breakfast first,” Harry said.

Whoa. The tent even had dining room. Harry’s house elf, John still wasn’t used to the creature, had followed them there and prepared breakfast. They had omelette, sausage, bacon and vegetable.

After breakfast, they split the room. Sherlock and John would share a room. Harry was with Mycroft. Teddy, James and Albus shared a room while Lily got her own.

“I’m going to take the children to see Viktor Krum,” Harry told them.

Teddy, James, Albus and Lily were waiting impatiently for their mother.

“Who is Krum?” he asked.

“He’s a famous international Quidditch star.” Teddy answered.

“He’s a friend of Mother.” Lily added.

Mycroft didn’t go with them. He opted to stay at the tent.

John meanwhile couldn’t wait to explore around.

“I’m surprised that you’re so calm about this,” he muttered. “I’m expecting you to run away and start doing experiments.”

Sherlock snorted. “I have spent years doing experiments.”

“Really?” John said, frowning. “But you aren’t magical.”

“Potions,” Sherlock said dryly. “It’s just like chemistry.”

John supposed it was true.

Mycroft ordered them to return for lunch.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but he said, “I know,” in annoyed voice.

Mycroft let out a suffering sigh before he opened a book and started reading.

“He doesn’t seem to be interested in Quidditch,” John commented.

“This is Mycroft we’re talking about. He generally despises physical activity.” Sherlock replied.

John’s attention was already on the tents around them.

“We’re in VIP area,” Sherlock explained.

“VIP area?” John didn’t think that Mycroft’s influence was that. “I didn’t know that Mycroft have important position in the wizarding world,” he commented.

“It’s Harry.”

“Harry?” he asked in confusion. But that officer knew Harry’s name and James said that the guy must be fans of Harry.

“The Chosen One, The Saviour of the Wizarding World,” Sherlock deadpanned. “We can say that she is the most famous witch in the history.”

John blinked. “What was it that she did?” he asked. The Saviour of the Wizarding World seemed to be a grand title.

“It’s a long story,” Sherlock said. “But now, she’s Head of Auror.”

“Auror?”

“It’s equivalent to police department and MI5. Her department does exist in the British Government though. MI13. She’s the general director.”

“That’s amazing.” John said.

They have reached outside the VIP area. John stared at the tents there. While some looked magical, the other looked like normal tent. Was that an igloo? He also heard many different languages spoken there. It seemed like wizards and witches from all over the world came there to watch the world cup. It was just like the FIFA World Cup in John’s opinion.

After sightseeing, an impatient Sherlock dragged him back to their tent. Harry and the children were already there. They were also surrounded by mass of red-haired people.

“Sherlock! John!” Harry waved at them.

“Hello, Sherlock.” A beautiful young woman said. “And you must be Dr. Watson.”

“Hello,” John said automatically.

“I’m Hermione,” she introduced herself. “I’m Muggleborn. Both of my parents are dentist.”

“I’m Ron Weasley,” a red-haired man next to her said.

It turned out that they were Harry’s best friend from her school days. Hermione and Ron were married to each other. They had two children, Rose and Hugo. They stayed in the tent next to them and shared it with Neville Longbottom and his children. Neville was Harry’s friend from Wizarding School too. John tried to imagine the school. He had to admit that his imagination wasn’t that original...students flying on broomsticks for example.

The Weasleys was one big rambunctious family with their signature red hair. The eldest, Bill with Fleur, his gorgeous French wife had three children. Charlie, the second child worked as dragon handler.

“Dragon is real?”

“Very much so,” Charlie replied, grinning.

The next Weasley child, Percy, reminded John of Mycroft. Percy and Audrey, his wife had two children.

“So,” George Weasley began. “Anyone want to bet on the match?”

Angelina, George’s wife rolled her eyes.

“Ten Galleon that Krum will catch the Snitch,” Bill said.

“Ten Galleon that Brazil will win.” Ron said.

John watched the others placed their bet.

“What about you?” George asked.

“Err... Bulgaria will win,” he said at last.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon, it was already dark.

“It’s time!”

“Come on!”

Even John was getting excited. It was the atmosphere that got him. Only Sherlock and Mycroft looked like they didn’t have the slightest care in the world.

Harry had bought Bulgaria souvenirs for them to wear. Sherlock refused the red scarf but Harry ignored him and simply put the scarf around his shoulder. She also bought Omniculars for all of them. Omniculars were the wizarding equivalent of binoculars but with the additional features of being able to magically slow down and replay action.

Harry and his children supported Bulgaria team meanwhile the Weasleys supported Brazil team except for Hermione who didn’t wear anything to indicate which team she was supporting. She, Sherlock and Mycroft apparently didn’t have any lost love for the game.

After buying souvenirs, they walked towards the stadium with the other wizards and witches. They entered the stadium and looked for the VIP box. Harry even stopped to greet the President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vasquez and Chairman of ICWQC, Mentor Metaxas.

They finally found their seats.

John sat next to Harry. He supposed it was because Harry wanted to explain the rules for him.

“Quidditch was a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It was the most popular game among wizards and witches.”

“The equivalent to Muggle’s position for football.” He concluded.

“Yes,” Harry said in agreement. “The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught,” Harry explained.

Days? That was truly a dedication.

“Both of the team bring their mascots, who will put on a pre-match show.” Harry continued.

“Look!” Ron shouted.

A deafening roar brought John’s attention to the most beautiful women in the world.

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione elbowed her husband.

Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

“They’re Veela,” Harry explained. “A magical creature. Fleur’s grandmother is a Veela.”

Those Veela seemed to have mysterious power that drew man to them especially when they started to dance.

“Idiot!” Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft though seemed immune to them. His eyes were fixed on his wife.

The next mascot was magical creatures named Curupiras with their bright red hair and back to front feet, and then came the two teams. Brazil in green and Bulgaria in red.

The game was on!

John couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was incredible. The way those players flew in the sky. It was as if they were born with a pair of wings.

In the end, Bulgaria beat Brazil 170-60 with Viktor Krum caught the Snitch after two and three quarter hours of game.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The celebration went pass midnight. Fireworks were lit and soon colourful sparks lit the night sky.

“Firewhiskey everyone?” Charlie Weasley asked.

“Sure,” John replied. The drink burned his throat.

Charlie laughed at his expression.

Sherlock snorted.

Overall, Quidditch World Cup was a nice experience for John and he was glad that Sherlock and Harry he asked him to join them.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mycroft sat in one of the couch. His children sat not far from him. They still chattered on and on about the game.

“I told you that Krum would catch the Snitch.” James said smugly.

“You weren’t so sure that Bulgaria would win the match though.” Teddy teased his younger brother.

Albus and Lily snickered.

Harry sat next to him. “Thank you,” she murmured, “for coming with us.”

“My dear,” he replied, “I will never miss this for the world.”

Harry smiled.

 

Author’s Note:

 

Hi! This is a short fic which tell about 2014 Quidditch World Cup. I want to write this since JK Rowling post about this. The next part of Girl in Green series will be Green Eyed Girl about Harry’s meeting with Mycroft.

I joined a new fandom, Detective Conan or Case Closed. If any of you read the manga or watch the anime please read my Detective Conan fic, ‘Clair de Lune’. It’s slash of course.

Thank you.

 

**Happy Lunar New Year!** **I wish you all good health and lasting prosperity.**


End file.
